


McGarrett Goes to Washington... State

by Songbirdsmile



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Higher Ground
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Angst, Crossover, Gen, Hawaiian Pidgin, High School, Mount Horizon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songbirdsmile/pseuds/Songbirdsmile
Summary: Steve is having problems coping with being sent to the mainland following his mother's death. Aunt Deb and his father decide the best place for him to heal and grieve is Mount Horizon.(slight AU - Mount Horizon replaces The Army and Navy Academy for Steve's high school years)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	McGarrett Goes to Washington... State

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one-shot for now, but this story may expand and could eventually merge universes with another crossover idea I'm playing with during NaNoWriMo 2020. Either way, as Steve's altered backstory, this can stand alone.
> 
> Hawaii Five-0 notes  
> \- An alternate take on Steve's mainland time. This is August 1992. Steve's mom died in April, they were sent to Deb in May. Steve is 15, Mary is 9.  
> \- Steve and Mary speak in Pidgin sometimes. Please know that this was cobbled together from many different websites and vocab lists. I hope it's close to correct usage. I did my best, but I don't speak the language. I'm also going to assume they don't speak it perfectly either...
> 
> Higher Ground notes  
> \- For those unfamiliar with Higher Ground - it is set at Mount Horizon High School, a boarding school for troubled teens that has a sort of "adventure therapy" program including lots of outdoor activities like rock climbing, hiking, kayaking, ropes courses, etc. It's deep in the forested mountains of Washington State (If WA is never officially identified, then I'm declaring it so)  
> \- Peter is not the Director of Horizon yet, just staff. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Hawaii Five-0 or Higher Ground.

“Steven, I just don’t know what else to do. You’re out all hours, coming back drunk, littered with bruises and cuts. Last month, you sprain your ankle and your knee. This week, you end up in the ER with a fractured wrist. I don’t know where you go, and you barely talk to me anymore. I’ve seen the kids you’re with, and I don’t like where this is heading. I figure letting these guys drag you up a mountain to shake some sense into you is my Hail Mary.”

Steve’s eyes darted to hers. He saw her start to crack under his intense glare. Stern did not come naturally for her, and her lip was definitely twitching.

“Deb.”

“Steve.”

“This is your quick fix? Dad couldn’t stand to have us around, and now you’d rather have someone throw me off a mountain than let me stay here with the only family I have left?”

All humor instantly cleared from her face. “Oh, Stevie, no!” Deb rushed over to pull him into a tight hug, sighing and leaning back when he only held himself rigid and stared over her shoulder.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have made a joke about it. I really do think this is for the best. It’s been months, and I haven’t been able to help you. Seems like I only make you angrier. Mary is young enough she’ll let me in, and she’s doing better, but Steve, with my gigs, I just can’t give you the full attention you deserve. I know you’re hurt and angry, but you won’t let me help. You shut down on me. And now you’re getting into more and more trouble…” She brushed a hand along his cheek. “You’ve always been such a good kid. It breaks my heart to see you struggling. And being plunked here in L.A. is one more challenge. You need nature, Steve. Your parents told me stories of how you used to hike or surf when you had a problem to work out. This city’s no place for working off a mood like you’re used to. Your father and I talked, and we decided—"

“This is Dad’s decision?” he interrupted, breaking her hold and gesturing wildly with his casted hand. “Across an ocean wasn’t far enough, he’s sending me even further away? He can’t be bothered to call his own kids, but he’d be glad to arrange their exile—”

“We decided,” Deb jumped back in loudly, “that Mount Horizon would be a good place for you to recover. It’s not exile, sweetheart, it’s a good high school with extra programs to help kids in a tough spot. And it’s in the woods. Plenty of things to do to keep you busy and help burn off some of this anger.”

The man on the couch rose and gently set a hand on Deb’s shoulder as he moved forward. “Horizon is a sanctuary, Steve, where you can step away from the crap taking over your life and learn how to deal with it. Some of the kids like to call it camp, but it’s a real school, with chemistry, English, math… We’ve just got more interesting after-school sports. We do a lot of hiking, so I’m glad to hear that’s in your wheelhouse. No waves nearby, but there’s a river we kayak sometimes.”

Steve waited for the man to finish with his arms crossed over his chest, and then met the man’s eyes with as much hard disdain as he could muster. “And you are…”

“Peter. I’ll be one of your counselors. They’re adding you to my group, the Cliffhangers.” He gestured to the man leaning against the wall by the door. “And this is Roger. We came down to help you pack and escort you back to school.”

“Wait, what? Now?” He spun back to his aunt, face contorted in desperation. “What’s with the surprise abduction, Aunt Deb?” His arms pulled tighter into his chest as he started to edge away, one eye on the man by the door, and his left hand drifted up to rest over the opposite shoulder in what looked like a sad, makeshift hug. Or choke hold…

Deb was biting her lip and wringing her hands in distress now, at a loss. Before she could come up with a response, Peter stepped in calmly.

“Flight’s tomorrow afternoon, actually. Fall term starts next week, and we want to get you settled before then. Maybe get you acquainted with the mountain before classes begin.”

Steve scoffed at that, breathing hard. His emotions were running switchbacks, never settling into one before heading back to another extreme, he thought. The only good thing about it was that most of the rage had burned out a couple zigzags ago. At least, he was down to a nice solid simmer. If they would just quit springing details on him. Tomorrow!?

“We’re not kidnapping you, Steve. You’re not a flight risk, right?” Peter asked, patiently waiting for an answer.

In his panic, Steve had backed himself against the arm of the loveseat, so he dropped onto it and tried to sort through his adrenaline-jacked brain for a minute.

This guy seemed nice enough. Honest. Steve had developed a talent for reading people, being a cop’s son, and the guy wasn’t really ringing any alarm bells. The other one, though. Roger? Steve couldn’t say yet. That guy just stood there, like a safety waiting to tackle Steve if he made a run for it. No bad vibes, really, only… wary apprehension.

What they were saying about the school didn’t sound awful. Woods, good. It was true that he wouldn’t miss L.A., but tomorrow? And—oh, God—what about Mary? What would this do to her? How could he leave her alone? Well, he definitely wouldn’t be rabbiting.

He finally looked up at Peter, gave a sober nod, and turned away. He could feel some of the tension in the room ease.

“So, for tonight, your aunt has invited us to dinner. We’ll answer any questions you have about Horizon, talk about anything you want. Then, Roger and I will head to our hotel for the night. You can say your goodbyes to friends and family however you like, and we’ll meet you tomorrow at the airport. Okay?”

“Yeah, okay,” Steve sighed, suddenly exhausted. “Can we take a break from… this?”

“Sure, Steve. Take a breather,” Peter offered. “We’ll be here talking with your aunt if you have any questions.”

Steve turned to Deb and asked, “Where’s Mary?”

Deb approached cautiously and pulled him in for another quick hug. “She’ll be back for dinner, kiddo. She’s swimming at Anna’s house today. They should drop her off by 4.”

He just nodded and retreated to his room.

*****

What. The. Hell. How could his life have been flipped on its head again? Steve flopped onto his bed as his mind raced through recent events.

Coming back from a slow morning of skateboarding at the park, he had been surprised but not overly concerned to walk into the living room and find two strange men talking with his aunt. He’d done his best to shake off his bad mood and be somewhat polite, dropping his backpack and board in the hall and stepping into the room to say a quick “Hello, goodbye.” But, when one of them casually circled around him to stand by the door, his brain launched into fight-or-flight alert mode in seconds. Something had been… off about his aunt’s face. She’d looked guilty. When he was told that the men were from a boarding school up in Washington where he’d soon be enrolled, he just blew up.

Having Aunt Deb list out all the reasons she was worried shook him. Of course, she’d been saying them for months, but right there, forced to face the situation, he listened.

He knew he wasn’t acting like he used to. But his whole life had changed in the space of a few weeks, why wouldn’t his behavior follow? Maybe Class-President-Straight-A-Student-Star-Quarterback Steve had stayed behind in Hawaii. So what, if he wasn’t doing what everyone expected him to? He wasn’t hurting anyone. Cut him some slack.

He conceded he’d been getting hurt way more often than he did before, but after being ripped out of Hawaii, he didn’t feel like doing things that reminded him of home, of people he’d left behind. He was adapting, learning something new. Anything to be active and keep his mind focused on something other than his messed-up life. Skateboarding was the closest he could come to surfing, but, damn, the pavement hit harder than a wave when you wiped out.

He recognized he’d let the alcohol get a little out of hand in the last few weeks. He’d never been much for drinking back home, too focused on sports and grades, but he was trying to make some friends in this stupid city. Parties seemed to be the best way to start that here. And he found, when he was drunk, everything got pleasantly fuzzy. No 2,500 miles of ocean between him and home. No little sister crying herself to sleep at the foot of his bed because she misses her friends. No Aunt Deb overfeeding him comfort food and trying too hard to joke him into talking about his feelings. No asshole Dad who sent him away and never called. No dead Mom.

He’d finally really heard all this from Aunt Deb, and yeah, maybe he knew there was a problem. Maybe he just didn’t want to do anything about it yet.

Man, he was itching to move, his feet starting to bounce on the bed. She did get that right; when he had a problem to think through, he took to the waves or the trails. Being alone with spectacular views and bursts of adrenaline always helped his clarity and calm.

“Hey, Steve,” he heard Peter call through the closed door. “Think I’m going to go for a jog before dinner. Wanna join me?”

It was like the guy was psychic.

Steve hauled himself up to open the door. “I could run.”

*****

The run was settling Steve’s nerves and allowing him to sort through some of the mental chaos brought on by the confrontation at the condo, or at least work off the worst of the stress.

They wound through the streets with Steve following Peter, not caring where they went. For some reason, he instinctively trusted Peter to know where he was going. It seemed like Peter had a constant awareness of Steve, keeping him close, but allowing him his space.

When the thoughts spinning through Steve’s mind became overwhelming, his feet sped up to match the frenzy. Peter easily caught up and stuck with him, keeping an eye on traffic and subtly guiding him through any turns. Eventually, Steve ran out of steam and let himself sag face-first against a wall, panting harshly into the crook of his left arm, hand white-knuckling his shoulder. He really wanted to punch the bricks, but sanity prevailed and saved his already damaged hand.

A few yards away, Peter jogged in place a bit and then stretched, kindly ignoring any muffled cries Steve might have let slip out.

Once Steve was breathing easier, he coughed, grunted, sniffed, and swiped himself back to semi-presentable, and Peter headed out again. They made a relaxed, winding return to the condo.

As they walked through the door, Steve could hear Mary in the kitchen, excitedly telling Aunt Deb all about her day. He froze, fighting his instinct to seek her out for a hug. Did she know yet? God, how could they make him leave her behind? He wasn’t going to be around to calm her when she woke crying. Would she be upset? She’d been doing better these last couple months. What if she was glad to have him gone? He was the one wallowing and angry. What if—"

He jolted when he felt Peter’s hand on his shoulder.

“Thanks for the run. I’m going to head to the hotel to shower and change. Roger already went over to check in. We’ll be back in an hour for dinner.”

Steve just stared at him, panic building behind his eyes once more.

“It’ll be okay, Steve. Go rinse off.” And, with that oh-so-helpful advice, he went back out the door.

“Steve, is that you, sweetheart?” Deb called from the kitchen.

Shaking his head clear, he answered quickly, “Yeah, I’m going to go jump in the shower.”

“Hurry up! We’ve got dinner to prep, and I need a sous-chef!”

“Yes, ma’am,” he mumbled to himself.

*****

As he was pulling on a clean t-shirt, he heard a tapping at his door.

“Come in,” he called apprehensively.

A strangely subdued Mary opened the door and looked up at him with wide eyes. He watched as she walked over to his bed, hopped up, and slouched over, taking great interest in her rainbow-painted toes.

“Aunt Deb told me you’re going away to boarding school tomorrow.”

He sank down next to her, at a loss for words. At least he didn’t have to break the news. “Yeah, I guess.”

“She said you didn’t know ‘til today and you were pretty mad about it.”

“Yeah, that’s true. I yelled a lot earlier.”

She cracked a smile at that. “You went for a run?”

“Yeah.”

“You still mad?”

“Yeah.”

“But not as much?”

“Geez, Mary, I don’t know. It’s only been a few hours. Give me a chance to absorb. They just sprung it on me after lunch. One minute, I’m stuck in L.A., next, I’m being sent even farther away from home. Away from you.”

There was a small hitch in her breath, and her hand moved to clamp tightly onto his. He returned the grip and leaned to rest lightly against her shoulder.

Mary always knew how to push his buttons, but his protective instincts were even fiercer for their recent traumas. He would do anything for her. He had held back a lot of his grief, determined to be strong for her. Helping her heal was his one clear purpose when they were dumped in L.A. Now, he would be hundreds of miles away.

Aunt Deb was great with Mary, but she didn’t know what stuffed animal she loved the best. She didn’t know how to do the voices for _Matilda_. She couldn’t share funny memories of Mom and Dad when the nightmares hit too hard.

“Stevie, are you sad?”

“Yeah, Mary.”

Her face turned, and he could feel his sleeve grow damp.

“I’ll miss you,” she murmured.

He shifted his arm over her shoulders and pulled her in close, pressing a kiss to her temple.

Silently, Steve vowed to write her letters full of silly stories and tall tales about his adventures in the woods. Maybe he could call her, too. He didn’t actually know if that was a possibility. They’d said this was a high school, not some kind of prison, but it was in the woods. They had to have a phone, right?

From the kitchen, Deb beckoned, “Let’s go, kids! We’ve got a dinner to put on the table and company coming any minute.”

They both looked up, resigned. With one last squeeze, Steve stood, taking Mary by the hand and heading out to help.

“Mary, darling,” Deb said as soon as they entered the kitchen, “Can you dig through the napkins in the drawer over there? Something fun, I think. No boring plain ones, please.”

“Sure,” Mary replied quietly.

“Steve, could you please chop up a salad? I know there are lettuce, carrots, and celery in the fridge. See what else you can find.”

He nodded and moved to pass her, pausing when she placed a hand on his arm. She looked up compassionately into his red-rimmed eyes and kissed his cheek before letting him go.

“What are you finding in there, Mary? Anything good?”

“I’ve got squirrels in party hats or… disco-dancing foxes?” Mary offered, holding up her choices.

“Oh, no. Those are so last season!” Deb exclaimed, drawing a giggle from Mary. “Can you show me something in a beachy theme, Miss?”

Steve rolled his eyes at them as he pulled ingredients from the fridge, but he was glad to see Mary smiling again. He got to work cutting the vegetables.

“Ummm… here’s seagulls with ice cream cones. Ooh, singing Christmas fish! And turtles in tuxes.”

“Steven? Which selection do you think will best impress our esteemed guests?” Deb smirked at him.

He snorted in response. “Oh, definitely the tuxedo turtles, if we’re going classy.”

“Turtles it is! Mary, can you please finish setting the table?”

Mary pulled out brightly-colored plates and glasses. Nothing matched in Aunt Deb’s kitchen, but the result was so festive, no one ever cared.

Within ten minutes, the table was set, the salads were prepped, and the oven was in its final countdown. The mood had been successfully lightened with Deb’s antics. Mary was distracted back to praising Anna’s pool and describing each cannonball and dive executed that afternoon. And then came the knock at the door.

Tension settled back onto Steve’s shoulders as he moved to let the men in.

“Hey, man,” greeted Roger. “Something smells great!”

Glad that the man was speaking instead of hovering this time, Steve stepped back and nearly knocked into Mary, who had silently followed him to the door. His arm scooped her close as she peeked around him. He had to stifle a laugh when he saw the distrustful and trying-to-be-intimidating look on her face as she stared down the men who would take her brother away. Man, he loved her.

“Mary, this is Roger. And this is Peter. He’ll be one of my counselors at my new school.”

Roger knelt down to her height and offered a hand and a kind smile. “Hi, Mary. It’s nice to meet you.”

Steve internally noted his approval.

Mary only responded with a gruff, “Hello,” until Steve leaned down to whisper in her ear.

“No be l’dat, keiki. Yo make any kine. Hana hou, eh? E ‘olu’olu mai.” He gave her side a pinch to emphasize his point.

She held firm a moment longer before finally shaking Roger’s hand politely, saying, “Nice to meet you, too. Thank you for coming to dinner,” and heading back to the kitchen.

Peter raised an eyebrow at Steve as Roger stood.

“Sorry, brah. I was just reminding her of her manners.”

“Hawaiian?” Roger guessed.

“Bird.” At the blank looks he received, Steve continued, “Pidgin. It’s like a mix of English, Hawaiian, a bunch of other languages. The locals speak it.”

“Cool, man. She seems a lot like you.”

“Nah, she’s ten times more stubborn. Let’s go eat.”

*****

Dinner passed smoothly enough. Surprisingly, it was Mary who ended up displaying the most combative attitude.

For the most part, Deb did what she did best and entertained, Peter and Roger kept the conversation going with stories from their lives at Horizon, and Steve tried to participate politely and ask a few of the questions that had been bothering him.

Mary merely observed everything in loyal, unimpressed silence until she interrupted dessert with, “Are we really going to ignore the fact that you’re taking my brother to the other end of the country tomorrow?”

“Mary!” her family scolded her. Deb was embarrassed, but Steve was in awe. She was growing into a bold little woman, so different from the broken girl that left Hawaii. He couldn’t have been prouder.

“Well, no one asked me about it. I think it stinks. He doesn’t want to go, and I want him here.” She was standing now, with her hands on her hips.

And with that, Steve felt like she was wringing his heart. Over the past few hours, he had resigned himself to this new school. Peter and Roger’s answers and stories had piqued his interest, and he really was beginning to see the merit in this decision. There was apparently no going back to Hawaii–Thanks for nothing, Dad—and the only thing truly holding him here in L.A. was this feisty angel.

“Sweetheart, this is a good opportunity for him. We want the best for Stevie, right?” Aunt Deb pleaded.

“Of course, and the best is to stay here with me. We stick together. Ohana mau loa.”

Steve looked helplessly to Peter, who only offered, “Mary, have you asked Steve what he needs?”

Steve’s jaw dropped a little in shocked betrayal before he buried his face in his good hand. Why wouldn’t Peter help? He was a counselor, wasn’t he? He could give Mary an answer that wouldn’t break her heart, and wouldn’t make Steve feel like the biggest tool on the planet.

“Steve?” Mary’s voice wavered.

He lifted his head and scanned the table, not finding any assistance, then glared at Peter for a minute as he gathered his thoughts.

Looking back down at his plate, he began, “Mare, I… You are… I love you, tita.”

“Steve.” Her voice was now tinged with anger.

He sighed and finally looked at her. “I love that you are so strong now, that you’ll fight for me, for our family. I am so proud of you, kaikuahine.”

“But?”

“I was furious when they told me. But it’s been a long day, and now I’ve had more time to process it all…”

He grabbed her hand and brought her right in front of his knees. “Mare, I stay making lolo decisions since we wen came fo da mainland, stay getting in small kine trouble. Aunt Deb no lying, dis good opportunity. One chance fo start ova with nature. Makana kūlohelohe: Lani and mauna and ululaau, like home. Dat sounds da kine. Try undastand, eh?”

His eyes broke away from hers to scan the odd mix of expressions on the adults as they worked out what he was saying. He didn’t care. It wasn’t for them. But he cleared his throat and continued speaking to Mary.

“You got Anna and your little group already, but I don’t really have any friends here yet. Only thing I’m mad about now is leaving you.”

“Stevie,” she cried.

“You said it. Ohana mau loa. Even if we’re stuck writing letters for a while, you are the most important person in my life. I’m always here for you.”

She leaped at him then. All he could do was hold on tight as she sobbed in his arms and lock down his own emotions for her sake.

Eventually, her tears stopped, and Deb eased her away from Steve, steering the exhausted girl towards bed with a quiet, “Please excuse us, gentlemen. We’ll see you tomorrow.”

Roger and Peter offered quick thanks for the hospitality, and stood as the ladies left the room, while Steve collapsed back in his chair, beginning to tremble.

Roger caught his eye and crooked a thumb towards the living room before walking out.

Peter started gathering dishes, shaking his head when Steve roused himself to help. “I’ve got this. Go with Roger.”

Confused, he walked into the next room only to see Roger repeatedly poking all the furniture.

“Kid, you gotta release some pressure from that bottle of yours before it explodes. Here,” he said, picking up a couch cushion and thumping his palm against it a few times. “I know you’re working offside, but give it your best shot. No kicking.”

Steve stared at him for a minute, not quite believing him serious. But Roger just stood there, cushion held on the diagonal in front of his body, and eventually Steve gave it a half-hearted punch with his left hand. Then another. And another. It felt wrong, wholly unsatisfying to not be able to use his casted right hand, but each hit was stronger than the last.

As his arm started to tire, he collapsed forward, hugging the cushion and burying a long, guttural yell into the fabric. He panted out the last of his tension and stood up straight, looking lost.

Roger placed the cushion back on the couch and ruffled Steve’s hair as he headed to the kitchen. Steve followed to find the men washing and drying dishes.

“Here,” said Roger, handing him a dry plate. “You stick ‘em back where they belong.”

“Like we said at dinner, we share the work at Horizon. Everyone takes turns with chores, including staff.” Peter explained. “Let’s get this cleaned up for your aunt, and then we’ll get you started on packing.”

*****

Once Deb had gotten Mary to sleep, she returned to help Steve sort through all his stuff. Luckily, he had stubbornly refused to unpack after the move from Hawaii, so it was a fairly straightforward process to find things.

Before they headed to their hotel, Peter and Roger provided lists of what and how much to bring. They also gave Steve the rundown of all contraband items, with the stern warning that, per school policy, his belongings and his person would be searched upon arrival.

Steve wasn’t quite sure how he felt about this new information, even after Peter said that, though he wanted to trust Steve, all students went through the same intake procedures and some had dangerous issues with more to hide. It was all about safety, removing any potential threats to the individual student or the school. So, his new skateboard, Grandpa’s Swiss Army knife, and his carved bone fish hook pendant were out, but he wasn’t that broken up about it. He didn’t want to think about the body search until he had to. What other fun surprises were coming tomorrow?

*****

The next morning was a whirlwind of activity as Deb and Mary helped him finish packing and loading everything into the car for the ride to the airport. Turned out, most of his clothes would be staying behind. Slippahs and Hawaiian fabrics were fine in L.A., but they wouldn’t cut it in the damp cold of the Northwest woods.

The trio made an 8 a.m. mad dash through the local department and sporting goods stores for warmer layers, longer pants, and hiking boots to check off his required items list, and Steve had been informed that he would be suffering through another Deb-funded shopping trip with Peter upon arrival in Washington, as winter-wear just wasn’t widely available in August in southern California. He didn’t care that much, but he saw that all of this crazy shopping and list checking was keeping Mary distracted from his impending departure, so he played up the drama for her sake.

They finally pulled into short-term parking just before noon, loaded down with 2 big duffel bags and a backpack. Since Mary had become an immediate barnacle on Steve’s side when he got out of the car, they put the backpack on her, and Deb and Steve each grabbed a bag. The now-glum bunch trooped onwards to meet Peter and Roger at the check-in desk.

Bags were checked, security was cleared with minimal fuss, airport snacks were purchased… They all now sat at the gate, waiting the final half hour until boarding would begin. Mary remained silently glued to Steve, but all in all, she was doing a great job of holding herself together. Aunt Deb was still trying to project carefree cheerfulness, chatting with Roger about the time she performed at a club in Seattle. Steve was soaking in his remaining time with his family, explicitly avoiding thoughts of what he’d face next.

When Peter caught Steve’s attention and gave a meaningful glance first to his watch and then to Mary, Steve took a deep breath and moved to detach his sister.

“Alright, munchkin. Time for me to hele on. I got one mauna to climb.” He held her at arm’s length and gave her the most confident smile he could manage. “No need be kolohe fo Auntie, eh?”

“I bettah see your pohō butt wiki-wiki. You get your ewa head on straight and no more lolo stunts. I gon see you back in one solid piece bumbai you deal with me,” She declared, giving a pointed look to his arm. She had spent the ride to the airport covering his cast in drawings.

“Rajah dat. We gon talk story all night next time I see you. But you gon send me choke lettahs, yeah?”

“Shoots. You, too.” She dove at him, latching her arms around his neck. “I love you, Stevie.”

“I love you, too, Mare.”

Deb stepped up to the siblings and joined the hug. “I’m so proud of you two.” When she backed away, she pulled Mary to her side, facing Steve.

“You’re gonna do great, kid. Send lots of letters and tell us all about the adventures you get up to on that mountain.”

He nodded, not meeting her eyes.

“Sweetheart, it’s okay.” She reached out to place a hand on his arm. “I know you’re still mad, but I hope you’ll forgive us in time. Your fa—”

Steve cut her off with an icy glare and curtly shrugged off her hand. He heard someone clear their throat behind him and looked to see the two men standing by the airline desk, waiting to board.

Starting to back away, he sent one more smile to his sister. “Remember, Mary. Ohana mau loa.”

“Ohana mau loa,” she repeated with watery eyes. “Aloha, Steve.”

“A hui hou. See ya.” He waved and quickly turned away, sure he couldn’t handle her tears right now.

He heard Aunt Deb calling, “Bye! I love you,” as the airport staff ushered their last three passengers into the jet bridge and closed the door.

*****

“That looked tough. How you doing, Steve?” Peter asked, once they were in the air. They’d let Steve pick first, and he’d chosen the window seat, so Roger and Peter were on either side of the aisle.

Steve had no words. Well, that’s not true. His heart was currently screaming at the heavens, at his father, at Aunt Deb, at the situation, in such a wild jumble of thoughts and emotions he felt he’d soon crack into pieces. Luckily, his brain registered that an airplane was no place for a violent or melodramatic outburst, and it built up walls thick enough to keep every bit contained. On the outside, he wore a blank mask of indifference and stared at his cast, tracing Mary’s patterns with a finger.

“Okay, kid. We’ll talk later,” Peter offered, bouncing a fist twice on top of Steve’s knee before returning to conversation with Roger.

Steve just turned towards the wall and curled around his arm, a few silent tears spilling over the dam.


End file.
